


then perish.

by dingleropes1103



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Piss, Vore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingleropes1103/pseuds/dingleropes1103
Summary: oma asks kiibo about omorashi.





	then perish.

"so, keeboy..." oma and kiibo were in the dining hall once again. it had been a week since that _incident_. "since the vore plan failed....what'dya think about..... _piss_?" piss. pee. urine. the word had many different variations. but...kiibo didn't understand the context of what he..meant.  
"nishishishishi! i forgot, you're a robot!!! of course you wouldn't understand what i mean!"  
"n-no....oma. please do not explain. i may not understand the context of what you are saying but....urine is disgusting. i do not want to hear about it." gasp!! how could he _say_ that? omorashi is super great!  
"oh come _on_ , kiibo. i wont make a mess!"  
make a mess....what...? "what do you mean by that..." oma gives kiibo a shit eating grin.  
"as in, i wont make a mess when i piss myself! jeez, you really are outta tune."  
p-piss himself?! this question shocks kiibo _way_ more than the time oma asked him about vore, infact, he even has to reboot himself.  
"has keeboy.exe stopped working? hewwo-" _kiibo is..fine now. fine as in oblivious to what just happened in the past couple of minutes._  
"k1-b0, the u- oh! hello kokichi!" ??? kokichi is...confused. kiibos acting as if he wasn't....just...talking to oma..  
"is this what happens when you reboot? does this mean i'll have to re explain _everything_ i just said?"  
"no, you won't." a voice, from out of no where, stops kiibo from replying to oma.  
"because i," *the voice reveals itself to be-!!! "shuichi saihara, will put a stop to your weird kinks and fetishes, kokichi oma!!"  
the male protagonist dramatically points at oma. got you now motherfucker.  
"pfft, what are you? the kink police?" saihara pulls out a....book??  
"no, not the kink police. the kink _detective_. you see, a green haired someone told me about weird kinks going on, and i assumed it was miu, but the evidence all leads to you!" kokichi chuckles.  
"and what are you going to do about it, _kink detective_?" saihara snaps his fingers.  
"succ em, boys." maki and kaito arise from the shadows, pinning kokichi down.  
"h-hey!! my lawyer will be hearing about this!!" it just so happens his lawyer is none other than himiko yumeno. she comes in from the shadows, just like all the others...  
"nyeh? your lawyer? that was just a ruse..." crossed by the person he trusted!?  
"p-please, i'll do anything!!" he is, ironically, peeing his pants right now.  
"anything?"  
"y-yes!!!"  
" **Then Perish.** "

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha this is something i wrote in discord at 9 pm while super tired and lightheaded. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
